Circle Twilight: Dawns Light
by ScorchedWillow
Summary: Circle Twilight, a powerful clan of inhuman beings rules over they're territory after the tragic massacre of the previous ruling family. While struggling to hold they're own in a power struggle with they're two rival gangs, ten unnatural kittens appear in they're forest. But these kittens mark a changing in time, and soon power rivalries will be the least of all they're concerns.
1. Prologue

~~~*Narrator*~~~

It happened in the dark of the night.

Fifteen elite ninja simultaneously attacked the infamous criminal group known as the Akatsuki. They're mission was clear and simple, under all circumstances they were to preform an experimental jutsu, created by the Hokage, that was believed to transport an individual to another dimension. The effects of the jutsu were unknown; but the village was desperate. After repeated assaults from the Akatsuki, the village was in ruins. Many were dead, and hundreds were injured. This attack was their last attempt before ruin. There could be no failure.

Swiftly, they attacked the group. There was little resistance. They preformed the jutsu as fast as possible. It was all done in a brilliant, white-hot flash. As twelve criminals were thrown into another world, fifteen ninja were killed by there own makings.

~~~Acadia~~~

It was strong enough to wake us all up.

It scorched threw my mind, flaming and brilliant, jolting me from my peaceful slumber. It had to last at least a minute- the startling pain so intense a cradled my head in my arms, curling up in my bed. After it passed, my mind itself was ringing, or was that my ears? I barely recognized how to function my body. What happened? Who could produce a magick so strong, it awakened me?

I stumbled to my door, head still ringing and vision fuzzy and unclear, and opened it. I nearly fell into the dimly lit corridor. I looked to both my left and right. I wasn't the only one the blast awoke. It woke all of us up, even our leader. We stood there, the less experienced of our eleven leaning against walls and doors, looking dazed and confused. Finally, someone spoke.

"What the_ hell _ just h happened?" Zee demanded, her cropped short dark hair tussled from sleep, and chocolate eyes wide. She turned her slim, short figure to face our leader.

"I want everyone in the meeting room in five minutes." Was all Akatsuki spoke to answer Zee's demand. Her voice was still cool, but a trained and experienced ear could hear the surprise. Her striking blue eyes showed her confusion, as her tall thin figure evaporated before us. I turned to the stair well quietly and without question, and the last of her dark red hair faded with her.

I ran through hallways, and up three flights of stairs. Unsurprisingly, I was the last of us to arrive in the meeting room. People had already begun to take their places. Quietly, head bowed to show respect, I shuffled to the supply closet, ready to come out with a tray of food and drink to serve my superior comrades.

"That won't be necessary, Acadia, this meeting shouldn't be long enough for any of that. Just fetch some coffee please, this could be a long night." Sori spoke up softly, before Akatsuki could. She looked at me with unblinking and large hazel eyes, that were almost covered by her bobed grey haired bangs.

I nodded in response and collected both a tea and coffee pot. I drifted to the head of the table, were Akatsuki dismissed me with a wave, her eye hidden behind her single white streak of hair. I turned to Sori, who gave a small nod, as she stared at Akatsuki, barley moving. I poured her a cup of tea, and moved to Akatsukis left side. Taka's tall figure dismissed me with a huff that further messed his unruly blond hair, while his eyes violet eyes shined with annoyance. Quickly, I moved around his tall figure.

Trilium waved me away with a hurried, bony hand movement before I had even a chance to offer the tall bony women any. Her red eyes were wide and shadowed from years of sleepless nights, and her messy boy-cut short brown hair was more frazzled then normal. The blast has shocked her already shaky self, and her lanky frame was visibly trembling.

Flicka practically tore the coffee cup from my hand, and she guzzled it, straight black, squinting her blue, and black, eyes against the bitter taste. Some of the dark liquid had been caught in her long white-blond hair. Cashi excepted a single cup of tea and waved me along, her black hair tied up and grey eyes looking tired.

"Acadia." I froze, and slowly turned, as I heard Akatsuki say my name. "The rest of us may serve ourselves. You are to go with Isgi and Ren to the source of the blast and determined what caused it." I blinked in surprise. I wasn't selected for missions often. I handed the tray to Zee, and left in a flourish to keep up with my chosen partners, grabbing a cloak from a hoke and fallowing them to the garage.

Isgi had gone to the stables to collect his horse Gallentino. I looked over at Ren. Her large grey eyes were staring intently into the forest, he white hair ruffling in the soft, cold wind. Her short body was stiff and alert.

"It's a few miles deeper into the forest," Isgi spoke, guiding Gallentino to where we stood by his ranees. He even stood short next to Gallentino's tall build. He had pulled his shoulder length dreadlocks into a ponytail, and his gold eyes were slitted in preparation for the hunt. "Acadia and you should ride as I run. We'll be able to reach the area faster that way."

"I can run!" I defended. Just because I'm a Pup, and short, doesn't mean I'm incapable.

Isgi ruffled my long white hair, and chuckled softly. "I know you can run Acadia, I'm just saying I can keep up with Gallentino when he gallops. You can run next time." He smiled at me as he lifted my weight up, all too easily, into Gallentino's saddle.

I let Isgi run ahead, as a turned Gallentino toward the direction Isgi had bound off too. He turned easily in my grasp, and of course he would. I've been riding him for years; Akatsuki believed it was wise to have a background in all things, no matter how insignificant. So, when I turned eight, she had asked Isgi if he would give me some basic lessons with Gallentino. It didn't take long before horse riding, being a supernatural horse or no, became a hobby of mine.

He galloped lazily to catch up with Isgi, and she didn't mined the Hunters Horses lazy pace. His tall and firm black figure had always known when it was time to be a dark fury, or a graceful shadow.

It wasn't long before Isgi appeared in front of us. He was still running at full speed, though a few miles were behind him. As we sped up enough for him to be running beside our left flank, Ren called out from behind me.

"How much further until we reach the area?" She asked, raising her voice above the whipping cold wind.

"Another mile," Isgi responded, leaping over a fallen tree as Gallentino jumped with him. I could feel the prickle of the strong magick on my skin. Isgi was correct, we were very close to the area that the blast came from.

"The magick is still strong!" I told them in surprise, "Whatever happened there is going to be either very messy, or very hard to kill. Maybe we should prepare for a fight?" I asked.

"She's right. Lets come in slow." Ren said. As Isgi slowed to a jog, I slowed Gallentino to a trot. Even the horse could feel it, we we're close enough for my hair to stand on end, and shivers, that had nothing to do with the cold, slithered up and down my spine.

What we stumbled upon was not what we had expected.

I large barren creator lay before us, that I was almost certain wasn't there the day before. It lay, thirty yards wide and at least ten deep, before us. The trees around it had been knocked away from it, or demolished by flying rocks and debris. Rocks and boulders set deep into the ground stood up, like the jagged teeth of a monster ready for the kill.

And in the center, perfectly surrounded by all of this destruction, was ten, tiny splotches of color.

"Well. No wonder we were woken up." Isgi said bluntly, placing his hands on his hips, and brushing a stray lock behind his ear.

"No kidding." Ren spoke, eyes wide.

"I know. Now. What the _hell_ is that in the _middle_?" I demanded, pointing to the center. As my comrades eyes narrowed, focusing on the colorful mounds, I dismounted Gallentino.

"That's a good question..." Ren said, eyes narrowing. She looked at Isgi and myself, "Go look. I'll stand guard." She waved us on.

We climbed down carefully, avoiding fallen on the jagged stones. As Ren kept an eye open, making sure nothing moved or attacked, we slowly made our way to the center. There were a few slips, a few close calls, but we made it.

We we're both surprised to find cats. Or more specific, kittens.

Nine of them in all, oddly colored and and sprawled about.

It didn't take some six thousand year old master to know these kittens weren't normal, even by immortal standards. I turned to Isgi.

"What should we do with them?" I asked, clueless. Would we kill them? I couldn't. Nor could Isgi, he's too much of an animal lover. Ren was too far away, and leaving them could be hazardous. We had no idea _what _or, if my instincts were right, _who _they are. Isgi thought for a moment.

"We should take them with us. Sori and Ren could figure out what they are, why this happened, and let Akatsuki decide what to do with them." He stared at the tiny, breathing bodies. "They obviously aren't normal. They may be a clue to what happened here, or they could be somebody of impotence, trapped in a kitten-like body." I stared at him, dumbfounded. He was trying to tell me these could be Transformatitions? Or a target to a Shift spell? I stared at the tiny forms.

Something deep in my gut, told me what was coming was big. "We need to take them." Was all I said. I stared at them. It wasn't just magick prickling my skin now. "They're part of something big," I said, making eye contact with Isgi, "Something importent." He nodded mutely, understanding. Instincts were to be trusted. That's how you survived. I looked at them again, silently, we picked them up, one by one.

We carried the tiny beings up the creator. Silently, we all took them back to the hideout. What just happened here, we could tell, would change allot of things.


	2. Acadia's Discovery

**Well hello there, my lovely readers! Welcome to the first chapter of Circle Twilight: Dawns Light. I thank you all for reviewing, and the whole lot for the Prologue and I also encourage you all to do the same for this Chapter. Thanks a bunch;**

**~Willow**

* * *

~~~Acadia~~~

I sat in my room, cross legged on my bed, staring at the blond kitten before me. They were all still unconscious, and after telling Akatsuki of our discovery, and allowing Ren and Sori to look at them, a kitten was handed off to each of my colleges to take care of. While the cutest of the bunch where quickly snatched up by the swift in our home, the rest where bickered over. Akatsuki quickly settled the bantering among members, handed a kitten off to the rest of us, and shooed us away to our rooms to try to sleep.

Sleeping was inevitable for me, the excitement of the events had knocked the idea far out of my reach. Instead, I dedicated my time into trying to awaken the blonde kitten. I softly taped its tiny pink nose, with no response. I shook it softly, burying my hands in the shaggy yellow fur.

"Wakey wakey, small one..." I said, the tiny mound of fur moved slightly in response.

I stood up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom on the far side of my room. I turned the sinks tap on and ran my hand through the water, making sure it was wet and drippy. Walking back to my bed, I stood facing the kitten. I flicked the water in his face, the droplets springing from my hands a clutching to his blonde fur. He awoke with a start, his human like blue eyes flicking open as he leaped to his tiny paws, head thrashing about as he looked around in a panic.

"Wow wow! Easy small one!" I said, reaching down to comfortingly stroke his shaggy yellow fur. The kitten froze, eyes turning to me in horror, and then, slowly, to look down at himself.

A very human like screech emerged from the throat of my kitten.

He started yowling and screeching, running everywhere and into everything. "Calm down!" he didn't seem to hear me. As he ran past my feat, I grabbed his scruff and hauled him to my eye level.

~~~Deidara~~~

This wasn't good. At all.

I was a fucking _kitten_, without any knowledge of where I am, or who the hell I was with.

I started running, getting away from _her_, and looking for my fellow Akatsuki members. "Pien?!" I yelled, panicked, "Konan?! Kisame?! Kakuzu?!" I frantically searched for anyone. I crashed into something, a wall? "Hidan?! Itachi?!" Nobody was answering me! "Tobi?! Zetsu?!" Where were they all? "DANNA?!" I cried.

Suddenly, I was hauled up by my neck with a pale hand holding it. I was eye to eye with the girl who was holding me captive. Her long, curly white hair covered her left dark blue eye, "It's okay!" she told me, gathering me in her arms and looking down at me, "I'm not going to hurt you, small one..." She gently stroked my fur, smiling softly.

Slowly, I felt the tension in my body relax. I felt I could trust this girl, she had a kind face, beautiful too. She didn't seem all that threatening, she was short, slim and delicate looking.

She walked me to her bed and placed me on it, standing before me and crossing her arms in front of her, "Okay," she said, openly examining me with her sharp, dark eyes, "You're obviously not a _normal _kitten..." she thought out loud. I shook my head, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "You can understand me?" She asked. I nodded.

She paused, and started pacing, "The other...kittens that were with you," She asked, looking back at me, " Are they like you?" I hesitated. What would she do, if she found out about the rest of us? Who we were?

I considered lying, but I knew she was my best chance in finding the rest of the Akatsuki. She knew where they were, so, swallowing my fears, I nodded.

She stopped moving, completely. It was almost like a movie, when someone pressed paused. Her breathing stopped. He entire body became still, and slowly, her deep blue eyes narrowed._ Is she thinking...? _I wondered.

Before I could even meow and wait for a response, she stood before me. "I'm taking you with me right now. We're going to see Akatsuki, alright?" She asked. I nodded, a little bit frightened. I hadn't even seen her move...

Again, I was picked up and held again in her arms.

We walked quickly down a dimly lit hallway, passing by numerous doors in the dim candle lit light. She walked faster then most people, we seemed to fly by doors until we rounded a sharp left corner, running up several flights of stairs.

Her steps up the stairs slowed as we approached another level to these stairs. She called out before reaching the top, "Akatsuki?"

"Enter..." I distracted voice spoke.

~~~Acadia~~~

I slowly approached Akatsuki's desk, holding the kitten in my arms. She glanced up at me, "Acadia? Have you something to report?" Her brows knit together, I remembered with a start we were to be sleeping.

"Uh, yes'm," I said, respectful keeping my head low, "You see, my cat gained consciousness, and it -he- can understand English, m'am." I finished, holding the kitten out to her.

She looked at him, eyes thoughtful, " Is this true, Cat?" He nodded. She blinked in surprise, and looked at me, "I do believe everyone has had enough excitement for such a late hour... we will deal with this in the morning, once everyone has awakened. Until then, get some rest. That's an order." Akatsuki's words where gentle yet firm. I nodded, and quickly made my way back to my room.

I slipped under my covers, pulling the kitten next to me. He had already, or was a pretty good faker, fallen asleep. As the candles in my room faded out, I did as well...


	3. Dear Readers

**ScorchedWillow here.**

**Unfortunately, I've decided to discontinue this story for the time being. I recognized that not only did I begin this story the wrong way, I continued it improperly as well. I apologize for not only my crappy, scatter brained writing in this story, but rushing it too fast and leaving to many questions.**

**But fear not, dear readers, I can assure you that this story will, in fact, be restarted and rewritten. Hopefully, after more research and planning, it will continue with a less shitty-like appearance. Until this has happened, I have planned to start a new Fanfiction in the time being. Please give into my review-whore tendencies and read it, I plan for this one to be a lot more consistent.**

**Farest of Wells;**

**~ScorchedWillow **


End file.
